Christmas Gift
by D. Sue
Summary: Não se podia comemorar o Natal ao estilo Fairy Tail sem ele… - NatsuxLucy - oneshot


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Trago aqui o meu presente de natal para Aiko-ojousan, feliz natal para você!

Desejo um feliz Natal a vocês também!E tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-san.

* * *

Summary: Não se podia comemorar o Natal ao estilo Fairy Tail sem ele…  
[NatsuxLucy], [oneshot]

Status: completa

* * *

Christmas Gift

.

.

.

Vendo ainda o próprio reflexo no espelho da penteadeira, sorriu e se levantou; Cancer havia feito um trabalho excelente de corte e penteado. Despediu-se dele após lhe desejar boas festas, e, pegando a pequena bolsa, deu uma última olhada para a casinha que alugava, com um certo aperto no coração. O cenho franzindo automaticamente; balançou a cabeça negativamente e fechou a porta.

O percurso – mesmo em meio ao chão úmido devido ao granizo – foi rápido, e talvez, por já estar tão acostumada, nem havia percebido quando parou à frente do lugar exageradamente enfeitado para as festividades, de certa forma ainda se sentia fora de si. Tentou sorrir, por que raios ela estava tão preocupada? Buscando se animar, Pôs a mão fechada sobre o coração e, determinada, adentrou a guilda.

Lá dentro, logo foi cumprimentada por uma Levy que sorria, divertindo-se; e retribuindo, caminhou até o balcão como de praxe, voltando o olhar para os magos festeiros, no que viu um braço nu lhe acenar – era Gray, que de alguma forma, já havia perdido as roupas. Ao lado dele, viu que Juvia permanecia sentada, e, se fosse muito paranoica, diria que havia lhe lançado um olhar assassino, algo que a mulher de traje de gala e cabelo escarlate preso num coque sequer havia visto, estava distraída com o próprio bolo de morango.

Vendo-os, Lucy se permitiu sorrir com mais afinco e logo chegou até eles, tomando um lugar ao lado de Erza.

- E o idiota do Natsu? Ainda não voltou? – ouviu o mago de gelo indagar; balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Na verdade, a preocupação dela era justamente ele, o Salamander e o seu companheiro azul. Virou o rosto para o lado, o coração novamente apertado; e perguntou-se sobre quando eles chegariam para a festa de natal.

- Não se preocupe; Lucy. – ouviu Erza se pronunciar pela primeira vez e voltou a atenção à ruiva, que lhe deu um abraço literalmente esmagador. – Natsu está bem. – garantiu; no que a maga celestial assentiu; apegando-se àquelas palavras, porque todos lá sabiam: Natsu sempre ficava bem. Sabendo disso; por que não parava de sentir o aperto no coração?

Servida por Mira; que também lhe direcionou um afável sorriso, retribuiu-lhe o gesto e, vendo-a sair, olhou para a bebida favorita de Natsu, abraçando-se para tentar levar embora a sensação de culpa. Lembrou-se do ocorrido há alguns dias, quando havia sido tão rígida ao brigar com Natsu e Happy; talvez os tivesse afugentado a ponto de não quererem pegar o último trabalho junto com ela.

Desde quando os expulsara de sua casa, não havia mais visto nenhum deles. O motivo da briga? A cama que Natsu sem querer havia queimado ao pôr fogo em Gray – que todos por um segundo pensaram ser um tarado, por estar sem roupa e entrando pela janela. No momento, havia ficado tão possessa que não teve como se controlar.

Abaixou a cabeça e voltou o olhar para a janela, esperando...

- Bem, estamos perto das 23h e eu gostaria de iniciar o primeiro Sarau de Natal da Fairy Tail! – ouviu-se Mirajane anunciar do palco, seguida de aplausos e gritos de incentivo. – A música que eu vou cantar...

- Lucy... – a maga ouviu a amiga lhe chamar e virou o rosto para ela; atenciosa. – Não fique assim, ele vai dizer que está _esquisita_... – Erza provocou; fazendo-a sorrir em resposta. – E a cama? – indagou; gentil.

- Graças ao dinheiro que você me emprestou, consegui comprar uma cama nova, mas tive que conversar com a dona da casa sobre isso, e ainda bem que ela aceitou o meu pedido de desculpas... Agora, o aluguel...

- Não se preocupe, podemos sair em algum trabalho entre o Natal e o Réveillon. – Erza garantiu; tranquilizando-a.

- Obrigada; Erza.

- Agora... Por que não vai dançar? – indagou; apontando com a cabeça que inclusive Gray, por mais inacreditável que fosse, estava dançando com a apaixonada Juvia entre outros casais da guilda.

- Dançar... – repetiu a última palavra; pensativa. Sorriu monotonamente; como Natsu se comportaria no meio daqueles casais? "E por que raios estou pensando nisso?".

Enrubescida; pôs as mãos sobre a boca e ficou a fitar a mesa; procurando não parecer suspeita.

- Lucy? Está tudo bem? – ouviu Titania perguntar e assentiu freneticamente.

Enquanto a amiga ia até o balcão pedir água; Lucy expirou e, com o cenho franzido, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava preocupada com Natsu; de fato. Sentia remorso pelo que havia feito a Natsu; visivelmente. Não conseguia lidar, no entanto, com outra coisa apertando o coração...

- Aqui; Lucy. – Erza depositou o copo com água sobre a mesa, ao lado do copo anteriormente servido por Mira.

- Desculpe; Erza... – Lucy soltou, erguendo o rosto para fitar a amiga. – Acho que vou para casa, mais tarde eu volto...

- Hei; Lucy... – e antes que Erza pudesse segurá-la por mais tempo; Lucy saiu sem alarde.

No fim, uma festa sem Natsu não era uma festa; e ela não conseguiria tirá-lo da cabeça enquanto não conversasse novamente com ele. Pensando nisso, olhou para o próprio reflexo solitário no rio e suspirou. "O que estou fazendo?" indagou; o olhar desanimado.

Chegando em casa; abriu a porta e após fechá-la, foi automaticamente à cama, onde a expressão facial finalmente mudou.

- O... O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou em alto e bom som; despertando uma dupla de Dragon Slayer e gato voador.

- Lucy! – ambos disseram em uníssono, e a maga não resistiu ao sorriso aquecedor de Natsu.

- Por que... Por que demoraram tanto? – soltou; os olhos marejados.

- O de sempre. – Happy respondeu; olhando sem graça para o amigo que coçava a cabeça. – Natsu passou mal com a condução, mas não quis parar de jeito nenhum. Acabou que quando paramos, ele ficou meia hora vomitando...

- Não precisava usar esse termo... – Lucy comentou; a expressão levemente enojada. – Então quer dizer que...

- Eu sinto muito pela sua cama; aqui está o pagamento do serviço... – Natsu lhe estendeu; não tinha sequer receio em entregar todo o fruto do trabalho feito naqueles dias frios.

- Natsu... – "Ele se apressou mesmo passando mal; só para me entregar isso?".

- E nós também trouxemos um presente de Natal; Lucy! – ouviram Happy anunciar; animado. – 10 kg de carne fresca em cima da sua mesa!

- Não precisava... – comentou; incrédula.

Ouvindo então os dois comentarem sobre a recusa dela; Lucy sorriu. Não tinha presente melhor de Natal do que vê-los ali, e certamente não tinha como comemorar o Natal sem aqueles dois.

- Obrigada; Natsu. – agradeceu; feliz.

- Hã?

- Ela está esquisita... – Happy comentou; tirando-a do sério outra vez.

- Vou mostrar quem é esquisito aqui! – gritou; fazendo-os saírem correndo da casa dela e indo atrás deles, esquecendo a porta aberta.

- Não entendi muito bem, mas acho que nós temos que correr o máximo que pudermos; Happy!

- Aye!

Perseguindo-os, Lucy sorriu; agora sim podia dizer que comemorava o seu primeiro Natal ao estilo Fairy Tail.

* * *

Owari

Aimée! Queria dizer aqui que o presente pode não ter feito jus à obra de Mashima-san, mas é uma fic que eu dedico de coração a você. Tenha um feliz Natal!

Minna-san... Reviews? .-.


End file.
